Continuing Onward
by EwanRoxMySox
Summary: COMPLETE! Christian and Satine leave the night they were planing on leaving. She knows she is dying and this is their story on how they continue onward though all the obsticals that come their way. WARNING: VERY FLUFFY FIC :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic I have posted so be kind! I know there are other stories out there with the same concept, sorry if they are similar I didn't steal your ideas. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: Christian and Satine don't belong to me, they belong to the genius known as Baz.

Chapter 1. 

Satine and Christian sat on a train leaving Paris. Satine sat against Christian's chest and he was stretched out on the bed, leaning against the wall. She was trying to catch her breath, as Christian wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I love you Satine" Christian whispered into her ear once she had calmed down.  
  
"I love you to Christian, till my dying day" as Satine said this she remembered the words Harold has just spoke less than an hour before. She was dying.  
  
As the reality of this hit her she began to cry. Christian turned her around so she was facing him.  
  
"Oh, darling, what's wrong?" he said trying to wipe away her tears. It was no use they just kept flowing.  
  
Christian just pulled her closer and rocked her back and forth. After Satine had calmed down a little, she looked up at Christian. He wiped the tears falling down her face with his thumb.  
  
"Christian I love you."  
  
"I love you to satine, but what's the matter" he asked concerned.  
  
Christian, I...I'm dying" she said through her tears.  
  
"What?!?!" He asked confused.  
  
"Harold told me before I left, I have consumption. I'm going to die!" she said starting to cry even harder.  
  
"Oh, Satine" he said wrapping his arms back around her and pulling her closer. "It's ok, I wont let you die. I cant live with out you. We will fight this." He said as tears fell down his face. "Fight this Satine?"  
  
Satine knew it would be an almost impossible fight, but she would do it. Not for herself, but for Christian.  
  
"Ok, Christian we will fight this. I will fight this, as long as you are by my side."  
  
"I will never leave you side Satine, Come what may" he said kissing her.  
  
"Come what may." Satine said snuggling into his arms.  
  
As satine drifted off into sleep she felt comforted wrapped in Christians arms. She could take on anything wrapped in these arms. And she would.  
  
As she drifted off to sleep in his arms, Christian looked down at Satine, his Satine. He didn't know how he would go on if he lost her. He would not be able to go on. He can't lose her. He would fight this; he would fight anything that tired to harm satine. Right then and there Christian made a promise to himself. He would do anything to keep satine safe, even if the meant giving up his own life.  
  
All these thoughts went through his head as Christian drifted off to sleep, only to sheer exhaustion. 

A/N: I know short, but I will update shortly! Plz review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
Satine awoke and it took her a second to remember where she was. Then she remembered that she was on the train, but where was Christian.  
  
Just as when she was starting to get worried the door to the compartment opened and in walked Christian with a bag.  
  
He entered quietly trying not to wake Satine, but when he turned around after closing the door he noticed she was awake.  
  
"Good Morning" he said as he walked over to the desk and put the bag on top of it.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked looking over at him.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." He said thinking how she must have felt waking up alone in a strange place. "I just went to get some breakfast so you wouldn't have to leave"  
  
"Oh thanks." She said as he handed her a roll.  
  
"No problem I am just sorry I wasn't here when you woke up." He says sitting next to her on the bed.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, now that you're here." She said putting her head on his shoulder. "Just don't leave me." She said quietly.  
  
"Oh Satine, I would never do that" he said wrapping his arms around her. "Come What May."  
  
"Come What May" Satine repeated yawning.  
  
Christian looked down at satine and couldn't help smiling. She kept nodding off and she would snap her eyes open, trying to fight it off.  
  
"Why don't you go back to sleep, darling." He said laying her down. "I will wake you when we get there." He told her as he got up to go write. But Satine grabbed his arm.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked looking worried.  
  
"I was just going to write." He said brushing some hair off her face.  
  
"Will you stay with me?" She asked quietly.  
  
Christian looked down t her. How could he say no? "I would love to." He said lying down next to Satine.  
  
She quickly cuddled up to him. She laid her head on his chest and draped her arm across his waste. Christian wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, and kissed her forehead. Satine was asleep in no time. Safe in his arms.  
  
As Christian watched satine sleep in his arms his mind was racing. It had been since last night. He had figured out little of what to do. He always ended up on the same conclusion. One he wouldn't do. He would never ask his Father for help. 

A/N: I know another short one, review if you want more. 

Christian and Satine belong to Baz.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok chapter 3. There is alot to take in, you learn a little about Christian's past. Hope you like it and REVIEW!

I dont own Christian or Satine...they belong to Baz.

Chapter 3.  
  
When Satine awoke it was more to her liking than before. She was still wrapped in Christian's arms. She glanced up at Christian who was awake. She had a feeling he hadn't slept at all while she had. He had a distant look on his face like he was thinking.  
  
Satine Just sat there for a few min watching him. He looked so stressed, they had been though a lot the past few months, and it wasn't going to get better soon.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she finally asks, reaching up and stroking his face.  
  
Christian kind of jumped at the sudden movement. He still thought she was asleep.  
  
"You and how much I love you." He said kissing her forehead. It wasn't a total lie. She was what he was thinking of. He was thinking about what to do to get her better.  
  
"Liar" she said looking at him, she could tell something was bothering him. "Something is bothering you. I can tell, what is it?" she asked sitting up.  
  
"I can't keep anything from you, can I?" Christian asked as he sat up as well.  
  
"I guess not" Satine replied leaning against the wall.  
  
"I love you" Christian said as he kissed her.  
  
Satine reluctantly pulled out of the kiss. "I love you to, but Chris, what's the matter?"  
  
Christian sighed. He would have to tell her. She had the right to know.  
  
"I don't know what to do," he said finally. "I don't know where to take you. How are we going to fight this Satine?" he said stressed.  
  
Satine felt so bad for him. He doesn't deserve to go through this. She doesn't deserve him. "Oh baby, I dunno, we will figure something out. I promise." She said pulling him back so his back was leaning against her chest.  
  
"I have thought though this so many times. And I always end up with the same conclusion." He said while taking Satine's hands in his and he intertwined their fingers. "My Father." He finally spat out bitterly.  
  
"What about your father?" Satine asked. She had never heard Christian speak of him before.  
  
"He's.... He is a doctor. One of the best in England." Christian told her.  
  
"Well that's wonderful Chris! He can help us." Satine explained.  
  
"No" Christian said.  
  
"No?" Satine asked, she didn't understand.  
  
"I will not go to my father, for help. He would even help if I did ask."  
  
"What! Why?! You're his son!" Satine told him.  
  
"He doesn't think so any more." Christian said. "When I left to come to Paris, he disowned me, never wanted to see me again. You know the last thing he said to me?" Christian asked. Satine shook her head. "He said I am no longer his son."  
  
Satine turned him around and looked into his eyes, where tears were starting to form.  
  
"Chris, why would he do that? You're so perfect. Sweet, caring, handsome and talented. Why would someone disown their perfect son?" Satine asked while wiping away his tears with her thumb.  
  
"I think it was the talent," Christina said looking up at Satine. "Come here, get comfy, this might take a while." He said sitting up and next to Satine. She scooted over and laid her head on his shoulder. "Comfy?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Ok, I have always loved writing. Ever since I was little. I would write stories and read them to my mother. Every night she would take some time before bed and she would listen to me read my new chapters and stores. She encouraged me to write. Bought me that for my 13th Birthday" Christian said pointing to the typewriter sitting on the desk.

"My father hated it. Said I should spend my time doing something more useful. Like studying medicine. See he wanted me to take over the family practice. But he put up with my 'childish' writing as a favor for my mother. He would still complain, especially when I got older. Wanted me to study medicine. I wouldn't. I didn't want to b a doctor. It wasn't my passion like it was for him. Writing was and is my passion. So he put up with it. Until my mother died.... I was 19. She got really sick and died giving birth. The baby didn't make it either. My father was angry he couldn't save her. And I was devastated." Christian paused for a second and took a breath before continuing on with his story.

"Other than my younger brother, my mother was the only one I got along with. My father took his anger out on me. Pushed me harder, tried to make me go to medical school. Told me writing would get me nowhere. I put up with it for a year. Until I couldn't anymore. I told him I was leaving. I couldn't stand him pushing me anymore. Told him I was going to Paris. He said I would waste my time with a..." he paused, he wouldn't do that to Satine. "He said I would waste my life. I didn't care. I wanted to get away. To write, join the bohemian revolution. Write in what I believed in: Truth, beauty, freedom and love. He told me that if I didn't stay and help him that he would disown me. I chose to leave, to come to Paris. So I did. I left my father, older brother and younger brother. Adam, the younger one protested. He didn't want me to go. But I told him I had to and he finally gave up on trying to get me to stay. So I left. As I walked out the door my father said I was no longer his son." Christian finished.  
  
"Oh Christian, I'm so sorry." Satine said hugging him close.  
  
"I'm not. If I had stayed I would have never met you. I would rather have the love of my life than my father." Christian said looking at satine, who was starting to cry. He leaned in a kissed her, tasting the salty tears as they fell on her lips.  
  
"I love you Christian" Satine said through her tears only a couple of inches from his face.  
  
"I love you to." Christian said wiping away the tears in her eyes. "But you see, I'm not going to him. He wouldn't even help me if I asked."  
  
"Chris, I don't know your father, but you're his son, even if he says your not. It may seem like he hates you. But a father loves his children no matter what. Its part of his job as a father, he just wanted the best for you. I'm not going to push you to go to him. I know you will do what you know is right in your heart." Satine said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"I just don't know. He is one of the best but I don't know if I could face him."  
  
"Just do what you know is right. I trust you Chris." Satine said just as her stomach growled loudly. All she had eaten all day is a roll.  
  
Christian heard her stomach growl and was getting hungry himself. "Lets forget about this for now and get some lunch." He said kissing her forehead and getting up off the bed.  
  
"Ok." She said getting up and going into the small bathroom in their room. Satine knew he wouldn't forget about it. But she wouldn't push him. She knew he would make the right decision. And she was eager to meet Christian's family.  
  
As Christian got ready he couldn't forget this. He kept thinking. One of the last things he wanted to do was go back to his father and ask him for help. But jut at that moment the promise he made to himself the night before popped into his mind. He would do anything to keep her safe. If that meant going to his father for help, then so be it. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: here is chapter 4, you learn more about Christian's family. And Thanks for the review you guys gave me. My first reviews...felt kind of cool! THX! anyways on with the fan fic.

Chapter 4.  
  
After they had eaten a peaceful lunch in the dining car Christian and Satine made their way back to their compartment.  
  
Christian sat writing as Satine packed up all of their things.  
  
"When do we arrive in Calais?" she asked finishing up packing and sitting on the bed next to the desk.  
  
Christian looked up "Around 4, I think. Then we get on a boat to Dover."  
  
"Oh I see. Then were are we going after Dover?"  
  
Christian sighed. "I have thought about it and all I want is the best for you. And if that means facing my father, than that's what we are going to do."  
  
"Are you sure, I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do Chris."  
  
"Yes, he is the best, and I'll do anything for you." He said holding his hand out to her.  
  
Satine took it and he pulled her into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I love you Christian," she said snuggling up to him.  
  
"I love you to Satine." Christian replied kissing her forehead.  
  
"Tell me more about you family" Satine asks wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Well you already know about my father. But I also have 2 brothers. Adam is 15. We get along so well, but that's probably because he is more like me than my older brother, Jacob. He doesn't write but he loves music. He plays so many different instruments, but mostly the guitar. He is amazing on that thing. He would write music and I would write the lyrics and we would perform them for my mother. He was so mad at me when I told him I was leaving. He didn't want to be left alone with my father and Jacob, but he got over it. I hope. He is the only thing I have truly missed back home."  
  
"What about you other brother, Justin?" Satine asked  
  
"Jacob darling Jacob." Christian said with a smile as he brushed a hair off her face.  
  
"Oh yea Jacob, Sorry"  
  
"Well he is 24, and exactly like my father. He is a doctor at my fathers practice and that's all he cares about. He doesn't care about love, or having fun or life. Just being a rich doctor. We don't get along that well, I can't stand him. He is sometimes worse than my father. Whenever he saw me writing he would take my paper and read it and then throw it back in my face, laughing, saying I would never make anything of myself. But I put up with it just like I did with all the stuff my father said to me. My mother just told me to ignore it all. And I did, for most of my life."  
  
"Tell me about you mother Christian. She sounds like she was wonderful."  
  
Christian paused for a second thinking, with a smile on his face. "My mother was wonderful. The most wonderful person in the world, well other than you of course" he quickly recovered as Satine giggled at him. "Like I said she encouraged me to write, to share my talent. She was warm and caring and always had a smile on her face. You just couldn't help being happy when you were around her. I loved her so much, but she got really sick, and my father couldn't save her." Christian trailed off.  
  
Satine looked up at him and saw tears forming in his eyes. "Oh Christian its ok" she said kissing away his tears. It didn't help they just kept coming.  
  
"Just let them all out," she said hugging him close allowing him to cry on her shoulder.  
  
After a while, Christian had finally calmed down and lifted his head to look Satine in the eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I just.... miss her so much" he said.  
  
"Its ok Christian, I understand." She said wiping away his tears.  
  
"I love you so much." Christian said kissing her.  
  
"I love you to." She said after they had pulled apart for air.  
  
Just then they heard the guard walking down the hall yelling "Calais 10 Minuets. Next Stop Calais In 10 Minuets."  
  
"That's us." Satine whispered to Christian.  
  
"Yea, we better get all of our things." He said.  
  
Satine nodded and got up off his lap, then held her hand out to Christian to help him up. He took it with a smile and then suddenly pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
Surprised Satine stood there for a second before wrapping her arms around him and returning the hug.  
  
"What was that for" she asked after he finally let her out of his embrace.  
  
"Just because I love you." He said with a smile. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter...and I know its all kind of fluffy but hey who doesnt like Christian/Satine Fluff, well if you dont then hmmm might not wanna read this fic...its very fluffy.

Chapter 5.  
  
Christian and Satine walked out of the Train station carrying their bags. Christian had a suitcase and his typewriter and Satine had a bag and her bird. They walked close as they made their way to the carriages that waited out front. Once they found one and the diver helped them with their things they got in. Christian told him where to go and then settled down next to Satine. She didn't look to well, and they as if on cue she coughed.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked rubbing her back.  
  
"Yes, fine it's just the air. Don't worry."  
  
"Satine how can I not worry. You are really sick I have to worry. I don't want to lose you." He said looking her in the eye.  
  
She knew he was right.  
  
"I know Christian, but I will be fine. We are going to see one of the best doctors in England."  
  
"Still take it easy, and if you are not feeling well just tell me, ok?" he said stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"I will, I promise." She said putting her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
When they had finally made it to the docks they had to hurry. Their boat left in less than 15 minuets. Christian quickly gathered his things as did Satine and they hurried up the platform. Christian bought 2 tickets and they practically ran to the boarding dock.  
  
Once they had finally made it on to the boat, they didn't stay and wave like everyone else did. They had no one to wave to. So they made their way down to their room. It wouldn't be as longs as a trip as the train ride, but they would still be on the boat early into the morning.  
  
Once they had settled into their room, Christian turned to Satine.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Not really." She replied sitting on the bed and relaxing.  
  
She looked exhausted. Christian stood there for a moment just watching her and then decided to join her on the bed. He plopped down next to her and took off his shoes.  
  
"You look tired," he said taking off her shoes for her.  
  
She smiled down at him as a thanks, "I am tired, just all the traveling I suppose."  
  
"Yea" Christian said lying down next to her. Satine snuggled up to Christian. Putting her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his waist and draping her leg across his.  
  
"Just get some rest darling and we can get something to eat later," He said wrapping his arm around her.  
  
"Mm hmm" she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Christian just watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. He couldn't even bare the thought of losing her.  
  
As this came to mind he started to sing softly to his sleeping Satine.  
  
_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,_  
_Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_  
  
He hadn't forgotten and he never would, every moment they had spent together. From the first time they danced to their first kiss.  
  
_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
_  
The hours they spent asleep in each others arms were nothing compared to the waking hours they shared.  
  
_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever_  
  
Christian would love Satine until the end of time and thanked god everyday that he had found her.  
  
_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

They were meant to be together. She was his soul mate.  
  
_And I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all of the rest of time_  
  
He wouldn't let Satine go. He didn't want to miss out on all the years they had to spend together.  
  
_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_  
  
As Christian finished singing he noticed Satine was awake, and she was crying.  
  
"Christian, you're amazing, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you to." He said wiping her tears away and then kissing her. She responded passionately and deepened the kiss. Christian pulled her close to him by wrapping his other arm around her.  
  
Satine pulled away as she tried to stifle a cough, with out success.  
  
Christian looked at her, remembering what state she was in. "Satine we shouldn't." he said looking down at her.  
  
"Yea...you're right." She said looking up at him.  
  
Christian rolled over on his side and pulled Satine close to him in a spooning position. He draped his arm around her stomach and searched with his hand until he found hers. He grabbed it and entwined their fingers.  
  
"Go to sleep" he whispered in her ear and kissed the back of her neck.  
  
She gave his hand a gentle squeeze in return and drifted off to sleep. Christian soon followed.

A/N: Ok my first song in this fic. It is **Dont Wanna Miss a Thing. By: Aerosmith**....very nice song, made me cry in Armageddon. any ways REVIEW PLZ! the just make me happy!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ok next chapter up. hope u like it....satine/christian fun. Please Review!

Chapter 6.  
  
As Satine stirred awake a couple of hours later she looked over at Christian who was still asleep. She smiled at him. He was so perfect. She didn't deserve a man like him, but there he was. Her Christian. She didn't want to think where she would be with out him.  
  
_I'm not a perfect person. there are many things I wish I didnt do  
but I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you._  
  
Satine had done a lot of things she regretted in her life. She knew she had hurt Christian by dealing with the duke.  
  
_and so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new, and the reason is you_  
  
Satine kissed Christian on the cheek. She didn't know how much time she had, but she had a reason to fight. Christian.  
  
_I'm sorry that I hurt, its something I must live with everyday  
and all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away  
and be the one who catches all your tears_  
  
Satine knew that if she didn't win this battle, it would kill Christian. And she wouldn't be there to wipe away all his tears of pain. She couldn't let that happen.  
  
_thats why I need you to hear  
I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you  
and so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new, and the reason is you  
I've found a reason to show a side of me you didnt know  
a reason for all that I do,_  
  
Christian changed her; he broke down that wall between Satine and the Sparkling Diamond. And he loved the real her not the fake diamond. Christian was her reason to do everything.  
  
_And the reason is you_  
  
Satine jumped. She wasn't the only one who had sung that last line. She looked up to see Christian smiling down at her. "Hey" he whispered after a moment.  
  
"Hi" she said snuggling up to him.  
  
"That was... Wow." he said.  
  
"I meant every word of it. You're the reason I do everything I do. You are my reason to live."  
  
"Wow that's a lot of pressure" he said with a smile. "but I think I can handle it"  
  
Satine playfully slapped his chest.  
  
"Well if it means anything to you" Christian said chuckling, "You are the same to me. I love you" He told her hugging her close.  
  
"I love you" Satine said looking up at him and then gently kissing his lips.  
  
The couple just lay there enjoying the peacefully moment together. Christian finally looked at his pocket watch, to see that they would be arriving soon.  
  
"I hate to ruin this moment, but we will be arriving soon" he said kissing her tempal and then sitting up.  
  
"Hmmm yea" Satine replied, and then slowly sat up.  
  
Satine set off to find her shoes that ended up under the bed. When she looked back up she smiled. Christian was standing in the middle of the room with out his shirt on and he was missing a sock.  
  
"Darling have you seen my sock?" he asked looking around.  
  
Satine reached under the bed and pulled out a white sock.  
  
"I believe you were expecting this" she said walking up to him seductively.  
  
"Y-Yes" he said taking it as Satine giggled.  
  
All of a sudden Christian grabs her and dips her.  
  
"Thank you my darling" he said through her giggles. "I don't know what I would do with out you."  
  
"You would walk around with a cold foot" She pointed out smiling.  
  
"Oh dear, you are quite right, you saved my foot" he said dramatically. "Yes I did, and do I get a reward?"  
  
"I think I could come up with something" he said kissing her.  
  
Satine pulled away, if only for air. That was one of the most passionate kisses he had ever had. It literally took her breath away.  
  
"I'll have to find you socks more often." She said with a smile.  
  
"You'll have a life time to find my socks." He said with a huge grin.  
  
"Yea" she said with a sigh, and she kissed his shoulder.  
  
"8 MINUTES. DOVER 8 MINUTES." They heard someone say outside their door.  
  
"We better finish getting ready," Christian, said putting on his sock.  
  
"Yea" Satine said going over to the bathroom to freshen up.

A/N: Song: **The Reason By Hoobastank**....great song. REVIEW! PLZZZZ!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ok here is chapter 7. hope you like it. and this chapter goes out to Adam's Jane , GollumRox and Baby Jefer! Thanks for the Reviews!

Chapter 7.

Ten minutes later Christian and Satine were walking off the boat onto the docks. Satine was looking around. She had never been to England before. Christian just watcher her with a smile as they waited for their bags. He led her over to a carriage once he had their things. He put their things in, and while he did this Satine just took everything in. she was watching some fisher unload a batch of fish, when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind.  
  
"You ready to go?" Christian whispered in her ear.  
  
Satine leaned back in his embrace. "Yea lets-" but she couldn't finish her sentence before she had a coughing attack. Christian panicked; there was nothing he could do. He just stood there holding her and rubbing her back. After the coughing had subsided he took Satine and put her in the carriage.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her after a while.  
  
"I'm ok," she said leaning her head against his shoulder. "Just a little attack."  
  
"Well the faster we get to my father the better." He said pulling her close.  
  
"Yea, I can't wait to meet your family Chris."  
  
"Yea, they will be surprised to see me home. You know Satine you know all about my family but I know nothing of yours." He said looking at her.  
  
"My family" she said after a moment. "I don't really have a family. My mother left when I was only 3, and my father well lets just say he liked to drink. I didn't have any brothers or sisters. So it was just my father and I. He would be nice one moment and then drunk and angry the next and hit me." Satine said Christian took her hand in his.  
  
"I couldn't deal with him anymore. I ran away when I was 13. I ended up outside the Moulin; I was cold and hungry and had nowhere to go. Harold found me and took me in. I didn't know what to do, but this provided me shelter and food. And I had been there ever since, 10 years." Satine said.  
  
"Oh Satine, I am so sorry. You didn't deserve that." He said hugging her closer.  
  
"It's ok, Harold treated me good."  
  
"But still you deserve better."  
  
"Hey I found you didn't I." She said stroking his cheek.  
  
Christian smiled. "I will give you everything you deserve. You don't have to worry."  
  
"I don't care, as long as I have you." She said snuggling up to him.  
  
Christian sat there thinking about Satine's story when something hit him. "That makes you 23." He said more to himself then anyone.  
  
"Almost 24" She replied. "Is that a problem, how old are you?" She felt silly asking. She loved this man more than the world itself and she didn't even know how old he was.  
  
"21" He said with a smile.  
  
"Oooo I love younger men" she said with a laugh.  
  
"And I love you, no matter how old you are."  
  
"Are you calling me old Christian James?" she asked trying to make and angry face but couldn't help smiling.  
  
"No I am calling you perfect." He said kissing her.  
  
The rest of the ride they made small talk, just enjoying each other's company.

A/N: I know really fluffy...for some reason i write alot of fluff...well REVIEW PLZZZZ!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:ok chapter 8 is now up and running. Thx to Tani and purplestarz2006 (I love your stuff, one of my fav fanfic autors!!) for the reviews. And yes I love fluffy fics to they are just so....fluffy.  
  
Chapter 8.

Finally the carriage came to a stop.  
  
Christian jumped down and held out his hand to Satine. She gratefully grabbed it as he helped her out. Satine gasped as she looked up. She was staring at a huge manor. It was the biggest house she had ever seen, it could rival the Moulin. And then there were the gardens they looked enormous. Whey would anyone want to run away from this?  
  
Christian just watched her as she took in the place he grew up. As he looked at it as well, it brought back so many memories. Good and bad.  
  
He walked up next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Ready?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, how about you?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." He said kissing the side of her head and leading her up to the door.  
  
As he knocked on the door she felt that familiar tightening in he chest that she dreaded. She tried to hold it back but she failed. As Christian turned around to look at her she starting coughing. Satine felt dizzy and fell into his arms.  
  
"Satine...oh god, Satine. You will be ok..." Christian said panicked as her world started to go black.  
  
The last thing Satine saw before everything went black was the door to the house opening.  
  
Christian looked up from Satine and looked into the face of one of the old maids.  
  
"Master Christian what are you-" She stopped in mid sentence as she saw Satine unconscious in his arms.  
  
"Sarah...Hurry get my father" Christian told the maid.  
  
She just stared at him and then hurried off, into the house.  
  
Christian took Satine in his arms and carried her into the house. He laid her on the couch and than knelt down besides her.  
  
"You will be alright" he said kissing her forehead and grabbing her hand.  
  
After a minuet or so Christian's father Thomas walked in.  
  
"Christian what on earth are you doing here?!" he asked upon seeing his son.  
  
"It's a long story, can we get around to it later. Right now the woman I love is dying! Will you help her," Christian said impatiently.  
  
Thomas just now noticed the woman laying on the couch unconscious. He looked into the face of his son and noticed the pain and urgency in his eye.  
  
"What is wrong with miss.." He trailed off coming to his side.  
  
"Satine...and she has consumption." He said in awe, he didn't think his father would help him this easy.  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"I dunno, very I think. She has attacks often."  
  
"Sarah go get my bag out of my office and hurry."  
  
The maid hurried out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"Christian we need to move her...ummm your room will due I guess, it is closest to the bathroom." He said standing up.  
  
Christian did as he was told and picked Satine up and carried her up the stairs. Once they made it to his room he gently laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked his father.  
  
"Get a wet washcloth from the bathroom for her forehead she is burning up."  
  
Christian did as he was told and ran into the bathroom and got a washcloth. When he returned he saw that his dad has gotten his bag and was giving Satine some medicine.  
  
"Just put that on her forehead and this medicine should help the fever. But other than that we can't do too much till I know how bad she is. I will do a checkup and then I will send some of her blood to the lab. I should know within 2 days." His father said getting a needle out. He took her blood as Christian sat next to her holding her hand. He wasn't going to leave her side until she was better.  
  
After the checkup his father left to take some stuff to the lab and look over his results. Leaving Christian with Satine who still hadn't woken up.  
  
Christian just sat there next to her. He prayed that she would be all right.  
  
_Never Knew I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky before Want to Vanish inside your kiss, _

_Every day I love you more and more._

_ Listen to my heart can you hear it sing Telling me to give you everything _

_Seasons may change winter to spring _

_But I love you, until the end of time. _

_Come What May, Come What May _

_I will love you until my dying day._  
  
Christian squeezed her hand "Come what may Satine, I'll be here." He whispered through his tears.  
  
A/N: **Come What May...Ewan and Nic** of course.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok peeps! Here is Chapter 9...meet the father a little more....hope u like it!

Disclaimer: Yea dont own nothing, well i do own the Movie and the 2 sound tracks and the movie poster! but i dont own Christian and Satine, they belond to the Movie God known as Baz...but i do own the non MR characters!

Chapter 9.

Christian didn't leave Satine's side the rest of the day or night.  
  
When his brothers found out he was home, Adam ran bounding up the stairs, but Sarah stopped him by telling him not to bother Christian. Jacob on the other hand couldn't have care less.  
  
The next morning Christian was interrupted from the little sleep he was getting, by his father entering the room.  
  
"Have you gotten the results? Is she going to be ok?" Christian asked him as soon as he saw him.  
  
Thomas looked at the state his son was in. His eyes were red from crying and the lack of sleep. His clothes were all wrinkled from sitting next to the bed. And his hand was desperately clinging on to Satine's as if he let go she would disappear. But he could see one thing. He loved her. He could see it in his eye the most, they held so much hope. He truly loved this girl.  
  
"Christian will you step out side for a moment?" His father asked.  
  
"But Satine" he said looking at her "I don-"  
  
"She will be fine, it will just be a second." His father cut him off.  
  
Christian reluctantly got up. He kissed her forehead and then let go of her hand and followed his father out the door.  
  
"How is she?" Christian asked the second his father shut the door.  
  
"First you will answer my questions." Thomas stated.  
  
Christian stared at his father, couldn't he see he was dying inside. The love of his life was lying in the room right behind him, unconscious, and his father wanted to interrogate him.  
  
But Christian knew his father would not rest until he got what he wanted.  
  
"Fine," Christian replied. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"First off, who is that?" he asked pointing into the room where Satine lay.  
  
Christian sighed. "Her name is Satine and we are meant to be together, I love her more than anything."  
  
"I know I got the just of that from earlier. But who is she? Where did you meet her?"  
  
Christian thought a second, he couldn't just tell his father the truth. He would never help her after that.  
  
"She is an actress. I met her though a friend when I was hired to write a show in Paris." It wasn't a lie at all, just not all the details.  
  
"I see, and why did you come back here?"  
  
"Because she is sick and you are one of the best. Trust me if I could have went anywhere else I would of, but she deserves the best."  
  
"Uh huh," his father said looking at him. "And what have you been doing while in Paris?"  
  
Christian was growing impatient. "What do you think? Writing, I wrote a play. It was due to be preformed but Satine and I had to leave the night before due to some problems."  
  
"With her illness?"  
  
"Yes" Christian lied.  
  
Thomas could see that his son was getting very impatient. "Ok that is enough for now I guess."  
  
"How is she?" Christian asked again.  
  
"Well Christian to tell you the truth not well. She has had this for a while, I am surprised she has lasted this long. She is in bad shape." Thomas told his son.  
  
"But she will be all right?" Christian hoped.  
  
"I don't know. There is a very slim chance. And that is if you get her all the best medicines and take her where there is fresh air, get her out of the city."  
  
"When? Where?" Christian asked.  
  
"Whoa son calm down there. It is very risky. She isn't in the condition to travel."  
  
"But if it's her only chance?"  
  
"I know, lets see if she wakes up first."  
  
"If?"  
  
"When, Christian when. Give her this twice a day." He said handing him some medicine. "It is a medicine that we came up with a couple years back, it should help her immensely."  
  
Christian took the medicine, "thanks."  
  
"Yes, well now go, I will send Sarah up with some food." His father said turning away and going down the hall.  
  
Christian just stood there for a moment before sinking to his knees and burring his face in his hands. How could this be happening? She can't die! She will make it. There was a chance and they were going to take that chance.  
  
He slowly got up and returned to the room. He went and sat on the bed besides Satine. He gently moved over and lifter her into his lap. He felt her tense up at first, but then she snuggled into the warmth of Christian's body. Tears started to fall down his face into her hair.  
  
_But my love is all I have to give Without you I don't think I can live I wish I could give the world to you... but Love is all I have to give  
_  
Christian didn't have much but he would give her his love and hopefully that would pull her though this. He finally drifted off to sleep, but only because his eyes could no longer stay open.

A/N: That little bit of song is **All I Have To Give by the Backstreet Boys**...u will see alot of them, dont know why tho cuz i actually dont like them..i am more of an Nsync fan when it comes to that kind of music, but their stuff just fits some times!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Chapter 10 up...lots of singing...hope u like! AND REVIEW PLLZZZZ!

Chapter 10.

Christian awoke in the same position he was before and with his body aching all over. He gently moved Satine off his lap and lay down next to her. He was about to doze off when he heard something.  
  
"Christian" he heard in a fait hoarse whisper.  
  
He turned and looked over at Satine, who was starting to stir. He quickly sat up.  
  
"Satine?" he whispered.  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"I'm right here baby, I'm right here." He said grabbing her hand and tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Satine's eyes slowly opened, she squinted, she wasn't used to the light. She looked up at Christian.  
  
"Thank god, how are you doing darling?" he asked quietly.  
  
"My head hurts and my body aches but Christian where are we?" she asked looking around.  
  
"This is my old room, we are at my fathers house."  
  
"What? The last thing I remember is the door opening before everything going black."  
  
"Yes, you fainted. I rushed you in here, and that was about 2 days ago."  
  
"Has it been that long?"  
  
"Yes, my father...my father wasn't sure if you would come out of it"  
  
"Oh Christian I am sorry, you must have been so worried." She said tears starting to flow.  
  
"Oh Satine" he said pulling her into a hug. "That doesn't matter anymore, I am just glad you are awake."  
  
Satine gripped onto the back of his shirt like it was her last day alive.  
  
"Christian...your father said...am I going to live?"  
  
Christian looked her in the eye. "Satine I..." he had to tell her, it was her life. "I don't know. I pray to god that you will, I can't go on with out you. But my father said there is only a slim chance and it would be a hard fight. But I am willing to take that chance and fight if you are."  
  
"What chance?"  
  
"We need to get you to cleaner air, out of the city. But the journey would be hard on you."  
  
"Oh, I see." Satine said and then paused and looked into his eyes, before continuing. "And you, you would be the one with me the whole time?"  
  
Christian was in awe, how could she think any differently. He would always be there for her, every step of the way.  
  
"I'll Be the one" He started to sing.  
  
_I guess you were lost when I met you Still there were tears in your eyes So out of trust and I knew No more than mysteries and lies  
There you were, wild and free Reaching out like you needed me A helping hand to make it right I am holding you all through the night  
_  
Satine would need him, and he would be the one to hold her hand the whole time.  
  
_I'll be the one, I'll be the one Who will make all your sorrows undone I'll be the light, I'll be the light When you feel like there's nowhere to run I'll be the one  
To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright 'Cause my faith is gone And I want to take you from darkness to light  
_  
He wanted to get her though this dark time in her life.  
  
_There you were, wild and free Reaching out like you needed me A helping hand to make it right I am holding you all through the night  
I'll be the one, I'll be the one Who will make all your sorrows undone I'll be the light, I'll be the light When you feel like there's nowhere to run I'll be the one  
You need me like I need you We can share our dreams comin' true I can show you what true love means Just take my hand, baby please  
_  
She had to do this. They had dreams to fulfill. Getting married, having a family and growing old together. But above all they needed each other.  
  
_I'll be the one I'll be the light Where you can run To make it alright I'll be the one I'll be the light Where you can run  
I'll be the one, I'll be the one Who will make all your sorrows undone I'll be the light, I'll be the light When you feel like there's nowhere to run I'll be the one  
  
I'll be the one  
  
I'll be the light Where you can run To make it alright I'll be the one I'll be the light Where you can run To make it all right I'll be the one To hold you And make sure that you'll be alright  
_  
He would fight with her until she was all right.  
  
_I'll be the one_  
  
He finished his song. "Satine I am with you every step of the way, come what may."  
  
"I love you Christian, I love you so much." She said hugging him.  
  
"I love you to."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" she asked after a moment.  
  
"I don't know. I need to talk to my father." He said. "And oh Satine, he ummm doesn't really now about the Moulin Rouge. I just told him you were an actress and I met you when a friend wanted me to write a play for a theater."  
  
"Hmm so you left out all the juicy details." She said with a smile.  
  
"Pretty much. All but one." He said  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"You are the love of my life and I can't live with out you."  
  
"Oh, I see. And what if I was to say you forgot something?"  
  
"What did I forget?" he asked looking worried.  
  
"That I feel exactly the same," she said kissing him.  
  
Christian smiled and laid back down and Satine cuddled up to him. They just relaxed there in silence enjoying the moment together. Satine was tracing patters on his chest as he absent-mindedly rubbed her back.  
  
"When are you going to talk to your father?" Satine asked breaking the silence.  
  
"I should soon, he doesn't know you are awake."  
  
"Yea, you better go. I will be fine." She added looking at him, he was about to object.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Ok, whatever you say my love. Oh and there is some medicine on the nightstand, take some of it. My father said it would help." He said kissing her hair and getting up. He smoothed out his wrinkled clothes the best he could.  
  
"You just rest," He said walking towards the door.  
  
She smiled back and then he shut the door behind him.  
  
But as soon as the door closed, the tears Satine had been holding back began to fall. She was going to die. It would take a miracle for her to survive this, along with an impossible fight. But like she had said she would do, she would fight. But what would happen if she didn't make it? What would happen to Christian? Would he be able to survive the pain she would cause him. This was too much for her to think about.

_Baby, please try to forgive me,  
Stay here, don't put out the glow.  
Hold me now,  
Don't bother,  
If every second it makes me weaker,  
You can save me from the person that I become,  
oh yeah_,

Christian Saved her...could her do it again. She was getting weaker and weaker.

_Looking back on the things I've done,  
I was trying to be someone,  
Who played my part,  
Kept you in the dark,  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart._

All she could do is show him how much she loved him.

_Sadness is beautiful,  
Loneliness is tragical  
So heal me,  
I can't win this war,  
Touch me now,  
Don't bother,  
If every second it makes me weaker,  
You can save me from the person I've become_

She wasn't sure she could win this battle, but she knew Christian could save her.

_Looking back on the things I've done,  
I was trying to be someone,  
Who played my part,  
Kept you in the dark,  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart._

She hadn't had the perfect life, and this was her punishment. But then why was she given an angel?

_I'm here with my confession,  
Got nothing to hide no more,  
I don't know where to start,  
But to show you the shape of my heart. I'm looking back on things I've done,  
I never want to play the same ol' part,  
Or keep you in the dark,  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart._

She never wanted to go back to her old life. She wanted to stay with the man she loved.

_Looking back on the things I've done,  
I was trying to be someone,  
Who played my part,  
Kept you in the dark,  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart. Looking back on the things I've done,  
I was trying to be someone,  
Who played my part,  
Kept you in the dark,  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart. Show you the shape of my heart...._

All she could do was show Christian that she loved him more than life itself, while she still had time.

A/N: Songs **The One and Shape of My Heart...By the Backstreet Boys....** and REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: ok chapter 11 up....this is getting kind of long isnt it...well i have 18 chpaters written at the moment and i need to finish it still....i will some where and there will most likely be a sequal...or 2. hehe i hope u guys like it!

oh 7 DAYS TILL THE NEW HARRY POTTER MOVIE! YAY!....only 3 more days of school, all of which are half days! Soo happy school is almost out! only 2 more years!

This chapter is dedicated to the Steelheads! CUZ THEY KICK ARSE! (AA Hockey Team here who won the Kelly cup! some of the best games i have been to.) and my Scottish Lover Ewan...Stay safe on your trip and Wear Bug Spray like I told you! ne ways enough crap from me On With The Show....

**Chapter 11.**

Mean while Christian set out to find his father. While he walked around the halls of his old home, he had some time to think. 'Why was his father being so kind?' he thought that his father would refuse to help him. They had not parted on good terms. Someone calling his name pulled Christian out of his deep thoughts.  
  
His little brother Adam came running out of his room.  
  
"Christian! I am so glad to see you." He said throwing his arms around him in a big bear hug.  
  
"Its good to see you too, Adam." Christian said with a smile. "How have you been? I have missed you a lot."  
  
"I've been good, just finishing up school, and been working on my songs."  
  
"You will have to play them for me some time."  
  
"Yea, and you could write me some lyrics."  
  
"I have some songs I can show you already, but later I need to find father at the moment."  
  
"Ok, and he is in the study on the first floor."  
  
"Thanks Adam." He said heading towards the stairs.  
  
"Oh and Christian, he has changed." Adam called after him causing Christian to stop.  
  
"What do you mean changed?"  
  
"He is kinder, more lenient. He hasn't been pushing me anymore."  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"No, but I think that its because you left. He knew he shouldn't have pushed you like he did; he should have respected you and supported you like mother did. I just think he doesn't want to lose me to."  
  
"I see, well that's a good thing." He said going down the stairs.  
  
Christian knocked on the door to the study.  
  
"Come in" he head come from the other side. He took a deep breath and entered.  
  
His father was sitting at his desk looking over some charts.  
  
"And what can I do for you Christian?" he asked looking up.  
  
"Ummm, Satine is awake." He said taking a seat across from him.  
  
"Really, that is good news." Thomas said looking surprised.  
  
"Yea, ummm what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, what are you willing to do?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Anything? It's going to be hard on both you and her."  
  
"We know, but we will do anything. Will you help us?"  
  
"Christian, I don't know why I should help you. You left with out my permission and you have always went against me and my rules."  
  
"But you were trying to make me do something I didn't want to."  
  
"But a doctor is a more stable profession than a writer. You would have had more money, more security."  
  
"Father I know you wanted the best for me, but money doesn't matter to me. And writing can pay well. Look at Shakespeare and Dickens."  
  
"But why should I help you."  
  
"Because I am you son no matter what you say. I'm you blood. And because if I lose Satine you will lose me as well. I cant live with out her by my side."  
  
His father thought about this. He had already lost him once, he couldn't do it again. What would his wife think of him if he did? "Fine." He said. "But on one condition, you work with me for a year when this is all over. No matter the outcome, you will come and work for me. So you have something to fall back on if this writing doesn't work out."  
  
Christian thought about this for a moment, "Deal." He would do anything for Satine.  
  
"Now go, I need to contact some colleagues and we will discuss what is best for Satine."  
  
"Thank you father, thank you." Christian said getting up and leaving the room.  
  
As soon as Christian left the room his father sat back in his chair and rubbed his head. Satine was in bad shape, she might not show it, but her body was breaking down. It would take a miracle to save her. But they would try, he had to give them some credit on how determined they were. They reminded him somewhat of him and his wife when they were younger.  
  
Thomas pulled a journal out of his desk and started writing letters to his colleagues, who he thought could help.

A/N: oOooOO what is going to happen?!?!

Disclaimer: Christian and Satine belong to the Sexy(well sometimes) Genius known as Baz...aka Movie God.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ok next chapter....Hope u enjoy and REVIEW PLZZZ!

only 2 half days of school left and 5 DAYS TILL THE 3RD HARRY POTTER!!

and yea Frotu I live in boring old Idaho? Do you?

**Chapter 12.**

Christian ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He threw open the door and found Satine inside wiping her eyes, he could tell she had been crying. He ran to the bed and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Satine looked at him in surprise. "Are you ok?"  
  
"He is going to help."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My father is going to help us, well you." Christian said releasing her and stretching out on the bed with his back against the headboard.  
  
"That's wonderful Chris, but how did you manage that? I thought your father hated you." She asked leaning her back against his chest.  
  
"I thought so to, but my brother says he has changed." He replied taking her hands in his. "And well I had to make a deal with him."  
  
"What deal?" she said turning her head a little to look at him.  
  
"Oh, well I have to work with him for a year at the end of this, no matter what happens. He said it was so I could fall back on medicine if writing didn't work out."  
  
"But Chris, you hate medicine."  
  
"I don't hate it, I just enjoy writing a lot more." He said smiling at her. "and I would never say no, I'll do anything for you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Christian kissed her forehead and then closed his eyes. He was exhausted. He was so relived Satine was awake, he sighed.  
  
"You look tired Chris, why don't you get some sleep."  
  
"I'm fine darling, just happy you are awake." He said wrapping his arms tightly around her. She sighed in response.  
  
"Did you take some of that stuff my father gave me?" Christian asked her.  
  
"Yea, it tasted terrible."  
  
"But my father said it will help a lot."  
  
"I know, I will take it."  
  
"Thanks." Christian said yawning.  
  
"Why don't you go to sleep?"  
  
"Because then I wont be able to sleep tonight."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I think I might take a shower, I need one I haven't taken one since we got here."  
  
"I know I need one as well." She said as he sat up.  
  
"Ladies first then." Christian said offering his hand to her.  
  
"Why thank you." She said accepting it.  
  
He took her to the bathroom showed her where everything was.  
  
"And here are where the towels are, and there is some extra soap and stuff under the sink as well."  
  
"Thank you." She said sitting on the side of the huge tub.  
  
"You are welcome. And let me get that for ya." He said reaching over her and starting the water. Satine smiled as she began to get undressed. Christian just watched her until she stopped. "Are you going to join me or are you leaving?"  
  
Christian wanted to take the first option but thought better of it. He smiled "I was just leaving. Don't forget my room is the first one on the right." He kissed her and then headed out the door.  
  
Satine sighed as she got in the hot bath; it felt so good on her sore muscles. As she smelt the soap she coughed. She tried to suppress it but it was no use. she coughed until her throat hurt and when she looked at the back of her hand there was drops of crimson blood.  
  
Christian went back into his room and got some clothes out for Satine. He picked a simple blue dress that he thought looked amazing on her. After he was finished with this he laid down on the bed to wait for Satine to finishes using his bathroom.  
  
He closed his eyes and relaxed, before he knew it he was out like a light. The next thing he remembered was feeling something on his lips. He opened his eyes to see a pair staring right back at him. Satine pulled away and smiled.  
  
"Bathroom is open." She said sitting next to him on the bed.  
  
"Thanks, I must have dosed off."  
  
"Yes you were snoring when I came in."  
  
"I was not, I don't snore."  
  
"Oh yes you do."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do to."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ok, think what you want but I know the truth." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Uh huh, but at least I don't drool."  
  
"Yes you do, you were drooling when we first met."  
  
"But that was your fault not mine." He informed her.  
  
"And how was if my fault?" she asked him.

"You were so stunning, I couldn't help drool over you."  
  
"Awww, you win." She said with a laugh.  
  
"And what do I win?" Christian asked.  
  
"This." She said kissing him.  
  
"Mmm that was a wonderful prize." He replied after they finally pulled away.  
  
"Why yes, yes it was."  
  
"But now, I must go shower." He said getting up.  
  
"And I must finish getting ready."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To meet your family of course."  
  
"Oh yea my family, I forgot about them for a minute."  
  
"I tend to make you forget don't I?"  
  
"Yes its all your fault again." He said getting off the bed and smiling.  
  
"Oh go shower sitar boy." She said with a giggle.  
  
"Yes, my Hindu courtesan." Christian said going out the door.  
  
Satine smiled and fell back on the bed. She would love to start everyday like this, with Christian, and prayed with all her heart that she would be able to.

A/N: I know extreamly fluffy...mayb i should change the name of this to Fluff Central.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Chapter 13 is now up...Thx for the Reviews guys! and Keep them coming! and yea ummm hahaha ignore grammar mistakes...everyone makes them...I try to catch them all but its hard to.

And Frotu I live in Meridian......and thats cool u live here in Idaho to. and 3 DAYS TILL NEW HARRY POITTER MOVIE!

**Chapter 13.**

Satine smiled as she put on her make up, Christian was just entering the room and he was only had a towel on.  
  
"Forgot to grab some clothes" he said innocently.  
  
"I noticed that, I think what you have on is very attractive." She said getting him some clothes out of the dresser next to her.  
  
Christian, who was leaning against the bedpost smiled. "Do you?"  
  
"Yes I do." She said walking over to him with his clothes in hand. "It shows off your body, which I love so much." She told him wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Why thank you darling." He said wrapping his arms around her waste. "Your not to bad yourself" he said smiling.  
  
"Not bad?"  
  
"Your beautiful." He said kissing her.  
  
Satine smiled leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"When am I going to meet your family?" she said kissing his broad shoulders.  
  
"I don't know, you might not be well enough to socialize. Consumption is very contagious."  
  
"Oh, then what about you? What are you doing in here, I could be infecting you." She said looking worried.  
  
"I don't care, I am not leaving your side."  
  
Satine still didn't look satisfied.  
  
"And I will have my father check me out tonight."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"I promise." He said leaning down to kiss her, but she pulled away.  
  
"I am not going to put you in anymore danger. No more kissing till I am better."  
  
"What? I don't think I can last that long." Christian said in horror.  
  
"Well you are going to have to."  
  
"Ok but one more kiss? For the road?" Christian pleaded.  
  
Satine opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She felt that feeling she dreaded and began to cough. She tried to suppress it like she always did but it didn't help. She just continued to cough until it stopped. She pulled back the handkerchief she was using and it showed blood. She looked at Christian who had gotten the medicine off the nightstand. He looked at the handkerchief and his face sunk. He then looked to Satine who looked drained. He gave her some medicine and then laid her in bed.  
  
He kissed her forehead, "I'm going to get my father."  
  
Satine nodded gently and then he went off to find his father.  
  
Christian found his father still in his study.  
  
"Can you come? Its Satine." He asked before his father could say one word.  
  
His father got up and followed Christian to his room.  
  
"Wait out here." He told his son.  
  
"No I am coming in."  
  
"It would be better if you waited."  
  
"No, Satine hasn't met you before and I am not leaving her alone." Christian told him.  
  
Thomas gave up "At least put on some pants" he said and entered the room. Christian noticed he was still in only a towel. Satine was lying on the bed with her eyes closed but as soon as the door opened she opened them. Christian quickly pulled on some pants hurried to her side.  
  
"My father is here." He said grabbing her hand.  
  
"Hello, my name is Thomas James, and I need to check you out." He told Satine getting some things out of his bag.  
  
All she could do was nod, he thought too sore to talk.  
  
Christian's father preformed various tests and did a full check up on her. When he was finished he turned to look at both of them.  
  
"Well" Christian inquired.  
  
"Satine isn't doing well. We need to get her to cleaner air as soon as possible" he told them. He turned to talk to Satine directly. "You need to take more medicine, take it at least 3 times a day and whenever you have an attack."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I have written one of my friends in Scotland, he lives in a small town on the country side. Give him a couple of days to reply and we will see if Satine is healthy enough to travel." He told the couple. "Until then I don't want her leaving this room, I will come back tomorrow afternoon to see how you are doing to see if you can maybe go out onto the balcony if you are dressed warmly but I highly doubt it. So stay inside."  
  
He packed up his things and then thought of his son. "It would be better if you were in a separate room. You could get sick as well."  
  
"No" Christian plainly stated. "I will not leave her side." He told his father after he gave him a puzzled look. "But will you check me out as well, I promised her I would get a check up" he finished smiling down at Satine.  
  
"Yes that would be a good idea." Thomas stated getting his things back out.  
  
He checked out Christian as well. "Everything seems fine, no sign of it. You are very lucky."  
  
Christian sighed with relief. "Thank you."  
  
"Yes well I will send Sarah up with some food."  
  
"Thank you sir," Satine said quietly finally finding her voice.  
  
Thomas smiled and then exited the room.  
  
"Scotland?" Satine finally said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yea, but everything will be alright baby." Christian said lying down next to her, she quickly snuggled up to him.  
  
They both just laid there in silence, until a nock on the door disrupted them. Christian still only clad in pants went to answer it. It was Sarah with some food. She quietly took it in and placed it on the desk and then quickly left. Christian got a bowel of soup and took it over to Satine. She tried to sit up but had to have Christian help her. He decided she was to weak to feed her so he fed her. After she was finished he grabbed a bite to eat himself and then returned to the bed where Satine lay. He was so tired; he had only gotten a few hours of sleep over the past few days. Satine cuddled up to him and quickly fell asleep. He soon followed.

A/N: Now take your mouse and go click on that button that says Review and MAKE ME HAPPY!

oh and ummm I FINISHED this story today...Yep all done...BUT DOES SHE LIVE! You will have to tune in to find out. Its 19 Chapters and then and Epilouge so well 20 Chapters! And I am thinking about a sequal...I dunno! but anyways watch for updates...if i get A review I will update...


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! WAHOOO! lol just felt like giving u guys another chapter.

Thx for the reviews Sandra Athrenael...yea ummm its hard to write in facial expressions but I will keep it in mind for future fan fictions.

Frotu- yea i go Meridian and yea I know Travis Allred a little...he was in one of my classes last year I think...and I think in Middle School to...not sure

****

**Chapter 14.**

The next couple of days passed slowly for Satine. She hated being cooped up in the bedroom, she wanted to get out and roam the house, meet Christian's family. But his father wouldn't let her. So she sat in the room, but Christian made it bearable for her. He hardly ever left her alone. He would sit with her and read to her out of the many books he had. Satine had explored his old room many times, and it fit her Christian perfectly. Shelves upon shelves of books, from Dickens to Shakespeare to stuff he had written when he was younger. He had a shelf full of paper and ink and everything some one who wanted to write could think of. But what she enjoyed most of all were all the old paintings and photographs of him and his family. Christian took after his mother, she had blue gray eyes just like him and he had her smile. On the other hand he didn't look a lot like his father or his older brother Jacob, but Adam looked exactly like Christian, just younger.  
  
Christian was reading to Satine who was sitting on the bed when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Christian called looking up from Romeo and Juliet.  
  
Thomas entered the room. "If I could can I do a quick check up on Miss Satine?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, go ahead." Satine replied.  
  
"How is she?" Christian asked coming and sitting next to her on the bed once his father had finished.  
  
"She is doing a little bit better but she still isn't doing well at all." Thomas told them packing up his things.  
  
"When was your last attack?" he asked her.  
  
"Last night, right before we went to bed."  
  
"Was it a bad one?"  
  
"I have had worse."  
  
"Hmmm ok, well I am expecting a response from my friend later today or tomorrow. So we should know what to do by then. Until then you still need to stay in here, but you can go out on the balcony if you are bundled up." Christian's father told them, knowing Satine hated being couped up inside.  
  
"Thank you." Satine replied.  
  
Thomas gave his head a small nod and then left the room.  
  
That evening Satine sat bundled up, with Christian's arms wrapped around her, on the balcony.  
  
"Christian?" she said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes darling?"  
  
"Aren't the stars beautiful." She said motioning above them at the sky.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." He said kissing her head.  
  
Satine smiled, as Christian started to sing, she loved it when he sang to her.  
  
_Look at the stars _

_Look how they shine for you _

_And everything you do yeah, _

_they were all yellow  
  
I came along I wrote a song for you _

_And all the things you do _

_And it was called Yellow_  
  
Christian sang thinking of the stars, coming up with the words as he went along.  
  
_So then I took my turn _

_Oh what a thing to've done _

_And it was all yellow  
  
You're skin Oh yeah you're skin and bones _

_Turn into something beautiful _

_And you know _

_You know I love you so _

_You know I love you so_  
  
Christian loved her, she was just skin and bones and anything could happen to her but he loved her no matter what.  
  
_I swam across_

_I jumped across for you _

_Oh what a thing to do _

_Cuz you were all yellow  
  
I drew a line _

_I drew a line for you _

_Oh what a thing to do _

_And it was all yellow_  
  
He would do anything for her.  
  
_You're skin _

_Oh yeah you're skin and bones _

_Turn into something beautiful_

_And you know _

_For you I'd bleed myself dry _

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_  
  
If he could, Christian would take all the pain Satine had to go through upon himself so she wouldn't have to endure it.  
  
_Look how they shine for you _

_Look how they shine for you _

_Look how they shine for...  
_  
For all Christian cared the world revolved around Satine.  
  
_Look how they shine for you _

_Look how they shine for you_

_ Look how they shine  
  
Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you _

_And all the things that you do_  
  
Christian finished his song and Satine hugged him closer.  
  
"That was amazing Christian."  
  
"So are you, I love you."  
  
"I know." Satine said with a smile.  
  
Oh how he wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't, he promised.  
  
"We better go back in, it's getting late."  
  
"You're right." Satine said yawning.  
  
She made to get up, but yelped in surprise when Christian picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked as he laid her on the bed.  
  
"I dunno, just felt like carrying you." He said pulling his shirt off.  
  
"You are a dork, you know that right?" Satine said laughing.  
  
Christian smiled and joined her in bed.  
  
"But I love you." She said stroking the hair out of his eyes.  
  
"I know." He said echoing her from earlier.  
  
"What do you think the doctor from Scotland will say?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think he will say no."  
  
"Will your father let me go?"  
  
"I have no clue, but it is for the best and you are probably strong enough to make it through the journey."  
  
"Yea." Satine said yawning again.  
  
"And now I think you should get some rest"  
  
Satine smiled and kissed him on the cheek and then moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and soon they were both asleep.

A/N: hmmmm I think I wrote this chapter just so I could have that song in there...hmmm dunno cant remember! But anyways that song is **Yellow By Coldplay** (my 3rd fav band). PLZZZ REVIEW!! Becuse I love them so.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: ok here is chapter 15.......hope you like it and REVIEW!

Frotu- FREAKY! Yea i know Elise...well if we r talking about Elise Lind...and FREAKYER I DID GO TO PIONEER! well through 2nd grade! Who ARE YOU!!!! I prolly do know you! Now I want to know! and hehehe i always get coldplay stuck in my head....

Disclaimer: I dont own Satine and I sadly dont own Christian either...they belong to Baz!

**_HAPPY 3rd BIRTHDAY MOULIN ROUGE!_**

**Chapter 15.**

Christian woke up just before dawn because they have been going to bed early each night because Satine was always weak and tired. So Christian would always wake up early, usually he would write a little but not this morning. He just stayed in bed and looked at Satine thinking. Today was the day they would find out if Satine would go to Scotland. As he looked at her, she was so beautiful but you could see the effect the consumption was having on her; she had bags under her eyes and she was paler. But she was still beautiful to him, she always would be.

After a while or so Christian got up and walked out onto the balcony to watch the sunrise, and to take a moment to himself.

Satine stirred awake and moved her arm to wrap around Christian, but she when she felt nothing she opened her eyes. She looked around the room and found him standing on the balcony. She quietly got up and walked up behind him.

"Good morning" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Christian tensed up and then relaxed. "Good morning darling."

"Are you ok?" she asked kissing the back of his neck and his bare shoulder.

"Yes, just not tired and I wanted a moment to myself to watch the sunrise."

"Would you like me to give you a moment?" Satine asked bringing her arms down.

Christian grabbed her hand and brought her in front of him. "Of course not, I would rather watch the sunrise with you than by myself or with anyone else."

Satine smiled and then turned around to watch the sunrise. Christian wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back in his embrace. Satine knew why Christian had chosen this room as his out of all the other rooms in the house. Standing on this balcony you had the most magnificent view of the garden. And it was made even better with the sunrise and the man she loved standing behind her.

Latter that day Satine sat on the bed reading the rest of Rome and Juliet while Christian took a shower. She finished the book and wiped a tear away just as Christian walked in the room, this time fully dressed.

"Are you ok?" he asked noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I just finished Romeo and Juliet." She said holding it up.

"Oh, yes it is a tear jerker. I cry almost every time I read it and I have it pretty much memorized." He said walking over to the bed. "You should have seen me the first time I read it when I was 10." He took a seat next to Satine.

She smiled thinking of a 10 year old Christian crying over the lovers' deaths. She yawned and leaned her head on his shoulder. He got into a better position and the bed and then wrapped his arms around her and sighed. He wished he could spend all his time just laying here with his arms wrapped around the woman he loved.

His father knocking on the Door and then entering interrupted their peaceful moment.  
  
He looked at his son and Satine, who looked up expectantly.  
  
"I received a reply from Dr. McGregor in Scotland," he told them.  
  
"And?" Christian asked.  
  
"He will take her in.," he answered.  
  
"That's good." Christian sighed.  
  
"Yes, but Satine, I don't know if you could handle the journey." He said looking at her.  
  
"I can," she replied.  
  
"We will see, he said you could come in 3 days. So we shall see how you are doing."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I will be back to check on you before." He said leaving the room.  
  
Satine leaned her head on Christian's shoulder.  
  
"You will be fine," he said kissing her hair.  
  
Christian sat next to Satine, waiting for his father to finish.  
  
When he had finished Christian looked expectantly at him.  
  
"She is doing a bit better but not much, but I think it would be the best if she went, and I also think you can handle the journey." He told them.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Get ready, you will leave tomorrow." He said leaving the room.  
  
Christian looked down at his hand wrapped around Satine's.  
  
"Well I guess we are going." He finally said.  
  
"Yea," Satine said looking at him.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Scared."  
  
"Oh darling don't be," he said wrapping his arms around her. "You will get through this and I will always be here."  
  
_Goodness, sometimes things get bad, _

_But I swear I'm doing all I can, _

_So try all you want to, _

_I'm gonna try too,_  
  
He was going to try everything to get through this hard point in their lives.  
  
_If I get one ray of sunlight to hold in my hand, _

_Maybe we can be happy again, _

_I'll try for one ray of sunlight to hold in my hand, _

_Maybe we can be happy and then...  
  
Things don't go as I planned, _

_But I swear I'm doing all I can, _

_So try all you want to, _

_I'm gonna try too,_  
  
Their plans haven't went the way they wanted so far but that wasn't gunna stop them.  
  
_If I get one ray of sunlight to hold in my hand, _

_Maybe we can be happy again, _

_I'll try for one ray of sunlight to hold in my hand, _

_And I guess if this isn't the end, _

_Maybe we can be happy again..._  
  
This wasn't the end; they had years ahead of them. They just needed one good thing, to get over this and then everything would be perfect.  
  
_Try all you want to _

_I'm gunna try to _

_If I get one ray of sunlight to hold in my hand _

_Maybe we can be happy again  
  
I'll try for one ray of sunlight to hold in my hand _

_And I hope this isn't the end _

_Maybe we can be happy again_

_ Maybe we can be happy again_

_ Maybe we can be happy again_  
  
Christian finished singing and looked down at Satine.  
  
Satine smiled "I love you."  
  
"And I you," he told her. "I need to go pack our things, you just rest."  
  
He got up to pack as Satine pulled the covers up around her.

A/N: That song is ummm **One Ray of Sunshine by Phantom Planet.**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: well here u go....chapter 16.....hope u like it...more FLUFF!

Frotu- hahahaha yea i got ur email yeasturday from the REAL frotu...and ur AIM name...so i added u to my list.

****

**Chapter 16.**

Christian awoke before Satine and made sure they had everything packed. Then he went to wake Satine.  
  
He sat down on the bed next to her. he smiled, she looked so peaceful, he hated to wake her but they had to be on a train in an hour.  
  
He gently smoothed out her hair, "Satine" he whispered. "Satine darling its time to get up."  
  
Satine mumbled and rolled over, Christian smiled.  
  
He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Satine you need to get up."  
  
No response.  
  
Christian thought a second, he knew he promised but one wouldn't hurt and she needed to get up. He made up his mind and gently placed his lips on hers. Still nothing. He deepened the kiss and Satine's eyes fluttered opened and she returned the kiss.  
  
"You shouldn't have." She told him breathlessly after they had broken apart.  
  
"I know, but I had to wake you up." He told her.  
  
"Just shake me or something next time."  
  
"I like my way better," he said smiling.  
  
"Still, you promised."  
  
"I know, I wont do it again."  
  
"When does the train leave?"  
  
"About and hour" he told her.  
  
"An hour? I have to get ready."  
  
"I know, that's why I woke you."  
  
Satine gave him a look and then went to get ready.  
  
Satine and Christian stood in the entryway waiting for the carriage to be ready. Christian's father entered the room to bid them farewell.  
  
He shook Christian's hand "I with you two good luck, and see you soon."  
  
"Thank you father." Christian replied.  
  
"Yes thank you." Satine said giving him a small smile.  
  
Just then Adam came bounding down the hall, stopping in front of Christian.  
  
"You weren't going to leave with out saying good bye were you?" he asked.  
  
"Of course not." Christian said smiling. "Now you be good." He said giving him a hug. "And keep up the songs, when I get back we will work on putting lyrics to them."  
  
Satine smiled at the brothers and on how much Adam was like Christian, not just in looks but he also had a bohemian heart. "I will, and you better have some good lyrics." Adam said parting with his brother.  
  
"I will." Christian said returning to Satine's side.  
  
"Oh and Adam, this is Satine." He said putting an arm around her waste.  
  
Adam smiled at her, "Nice to meet you, and god luck to you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Sarah came in the door and told them the carriage was ready.  
  
"Well, we better get going."  
  
"Yes." Thomas said.  
  
"Bye" Adam chimed in.  
  
"Goodbye" Christian and Satine both said going out the door.  
  
Christian helped Satine into the carriage and they made their way to the station.  
  
When they arrived they had to hurry to make it on the train. They finally took their seats on the train and Satine looked drained. Christian put his arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on his. She coughed lightly.  
  
As they made their journey Christian looked out the window, thinking about the trials ahead. Satine watched some children in the hall outside the compartment. She smiled, she loved children and wished to have her own, but she didn't know, she hadn't even talked to Christian about it. They hadn't even talked of marriage, how she longed for him to ask her the one question, but she would wait patiently as long as it took.  
  
She turned to look at Christian who was staring blankly out the window. She smiled and grabbed his hand. This broke Christian's train of thought. He looked down at her and smiled. Satine was about to say something when she started to cough.  
  
Christian rubbed her back and handed her a handkerchief as she coughed. There was nothing more he could do, then he remember something. He jumped up and went over to their bags and searched until he found what he was looking for. He rushed over to Satine and gave her some of the medicine his father had given him. She finally stopped coughing and pulled the handkerchief down from her face, it was covered in blood. She looked up at Christian; he pulled her into his arms and wrapped them tightly around her.  
  
"You'll be all right Satine, you'll be alright." He whispered to her. She gently closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, drained.

A/N:hmmm I wrote this forever ago...forgot I had that in there.....interesting...well if u want to c what happens next REVIEW!! PLZZZ!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanky for all the reviews. Here is chapter 17 for you.

GollumRox: yea kind of figured after a while that wasnt you, and I am glad school is out.

Tani: Dr.McGregor doesnt have a first name...hehehe that would have been TO far and well Ewan's name comes up later in the story. and yes I love the way he says that in the movie I am always like awww.

Oh and Harry Potter 3: Booo! NOT ENOUGH DETAIL! but I must see it again befor I make a final desicion, at the moment it gets a 3/10 (that is very bad from me because I gave Emma a 6 and I dislike that movie) Its just my favorite book (have read it like 8times) and well there just isnt enough Detail and stuff.

ON WITH THE FANFIC!

****

**Chapter 17.**

The train came to a stop in a small deserted train station. Christian gently lifted Satine's head off his lap and went to collect their things. Once he was done with that he went back to get Satine. He didn't have the heart to wake her so he lifted her up and carried her to the carriage in his arms.

He sat down and kept her in his lap, holding her close. He gave the driver the address and they were on their way. They carriage hit a bump and the bounce woke Satine and she looked up at Christian.

"Where are we?" she asked him.

He jumped; he was in deep thought and didn't know she was awake. "We are on our way to the doctors." He told her.

"Oh," she said. She was about to say more but she started coughing instead.

As the coughs shook her body, Christian dug the medicine out of his pocket and gave it to Satine. After a few moments the coughing stopped.

Satine looked at Christian and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, starting to cry.

"It's getting worse," she managed to get though her sobs.

"I know, but you will be fine. Dr. McGregor and the clean air will help."

Satine just continued to sob until her crying turned into another coughing attack. This time is was worse. Her world started to go black and the last thing she remembered was the carriage coming to a stop.

Christian jumped out of the carriage, with Satine in his arms. He ran up the pathway to the house they had stopped at.

He knocked on the door and moments later an older man opened it.

"You must be Christian." He said.

"Yes, but we don't have the time, Satine" he said looking down at her. Mr. McGregor jumped just now noticing the unconscious woman in his arms. "Come in, Come in."

Christian rushed in and laid Satine on the couch kneeling beside her.

The doctor grabbed his bag and rushed in, "How long has she been out?"

"About 3 minuets, she went right as we pulled up."

"Ok," He checked her pulse and then called for someone.

A young man, not much younger than Christian entered the room.

"Jude get me a wet wash cloth." He told him. "Oh and there is a box on my desk, get that as well."

Jude nodded and left the room.

The doctor was searching through his bag for something and came out with a needle.

"I need to take some blood, and run some tests." He said preparing Satine for the procedure.

Christian just nodded.

Mr. McGregor took Satine's blood and had just finished when Jude returned.

"Thank you," he said taking the things. He gave the cloth to Christian who placed it on Satine's head, she was burning up.

The doctor opened the box and took out a bottle.

"This is a new medication I have been working on for years, with you father and other colleagues." He told Christian, "It should help immensely."

Christian nodded again and helped get Satine in a sitting position. The doctor gave her a little bit of the medicine and then they laid her back down.

"That is all we can really do for the moment, until she wakes, which shouldn't be long, the medication will help her regain consciousness."

Christian just looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"Would you like to move her to one of the rooms?"

"Yes, that would probably be good." Christian said finding his voice and picking Satine up.

"This way," he was told as the man exited the room.

Christian followed close behind him.

They went up a set of stairs and then entered a bedroom. Christian put Satine down on the bed and pulled the covers up around her.

"Would you like anything?" Mr. McGregor asked.

"No, I'm fine, you have already done a lot for us, thank you." Christian said pulling a chair up to the bed.

"Well if you need anything just ask. I'm going to be doing some test; you are welcome anywhere in the house. When the miss wakes up come and get me, and if you cant find me ask Jude." He told Christian.

"Ok" Christian said as the doctor turned to leave.

He scooted closer to the bed and took Satine's hand in his. He just sat there, he didn't know for how long. He was just staring blankly at the wall, until he felt Satine stir.

"Christian?"

"I'm right here darling, right here." He said squeezing her hand.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. She moved to sit up but grimaced in pain and quickly lay back down.

"Satine, I must go get Dr. McGregor, he said as soon as you woke I was to find him."

"Go, I will be fine." She said to him.

"I will be right back." He said getting up and leaving the room.

He searched the house until he ran into Jude.

"Where is the Doctor?" he asked.

"Down the hall." Jude said.

Christian hurried down the hall until he came into a study, he knocked and then entered. "She is awake."

"Good." The doctor said getting up and grabbing his bag.  
  
They hurried up the stairs and rushed in the door. Christian went and sat next to Satine on the bed and took her hand in his.  
  
"Satine this is Dr. McGregor." Christian told her.  
  
She just nodded and looked at him.  
  
"Hello, now Satine I need to do a complete check up on you to see how you are doing." He told her.  
  
Satine nodded again, griping Christian's hand a little tighter.  
  
The doctor preformed his various test for his check up, writing things down occasionally. After he was finished going over his paperwork and he finished with Satine he looked up at the couple with a grave look on his face.  
  
"Satine I'm sorry to say, you are not doing well at all. I am actually very surprised you have lasted this long, but you are very strong. But you are to stay in bed, take that medication twice a day." He told them.  
  
They both just sat there, talking it all in, until Satine spoke up.  
  
"How long?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, weeks, months could be a while. I just don't know."  
  
Satine just nodded her head.  
  
"Well I will let you two be, if you need anything just ask me, Jude or one of the servants."  
  
"Thank you." Christian spoke up.  
  
"Yes, well I will take my leave now." The doctor said turning to leave.  
  
Christian tuned to Satine who fell into his open arms.  
  
"Christian I don't know if I can last that long." She said wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Before Christian could say anything Satine Started to sing.  
  
_I want to see what people saw  
  
I want to feel like I felt before  
  
I want to see the kingdom come  
  
I want to feel forever young  
_  
She wanted to be normal again but she didn't know if she could do this.  
  
"Satine you shouldn't sing, its not good for your voice." Christian told her, but he knew it wouldn't work.  
  
_I want to sing  
  
To sing my song  
  
I want to live in a world where I belong  
  
I want to live I will survive  
  
And I believe that it won't be very long  
_  
She didn't know how long she could survive but she wanted to, she finally felt like she was where she belonged, in Christian's arms.  
  
_If we turn, turn, turn, turn, turn  
  
Then we might learn  
_  
She just needed to turn around in her health and get better.  
  
_So where's the stars?  
  
Up in the sky and what's the moon?  
  
A big balloon?  
  
We'll never know unless we grow  
  
There's so much world outside the door  
_  
Satine couldn't stay cooped up it was too much for her. She had to go outside and take in the beauty and to run and feel the fresh breeze on her face.  
  
_I want to sing  
  
To sing my song  
  
I want to live in a world where I'll be strong  
  
I want to live I will survive  
  
And I believe that it won't be very long  
_  
She wished she was stronger than she was, but she would survive she had to.  
  
_If we turn, turn, turn, turn  
  
And if we turn, turn, turn, turn  
  
Then we might learn  
  
Turn, turn, turn, turn Turn, turn, turn  
  
And if we turn, turn, turn, turn  
  
Then we might learn  
  
Learn to turn  
_  
All she had to do was turn this around and learn to fight.  
  
Christian hugged her close. He knew exactly how she felt, "You will make it through this Satine I promise."  
  
Satine looked up at him and smiled, "I am gunna hold you to that promise Chris." "You better." He said pulling the covers over them as Satine snuggled closer to him.  
  
Christian started to sing Satine to sleep.  
  
_Yeah, I know it hurts _

_Yeah, I know you're scared _

_Walkin down the road that leads To Who-Knows-Where  
  
Dont'cha hang your head _

_Dont'cha give up yet _

_When courage starts to disappear _

_I will be right here_  
  
Christian knew it hurt her to not be able to run free and she was scared, but she couldn't give up.  
  
_When your world breaks down_

_ And the voices tell you, turn around _

_When your dreams give out _

_I will carry you _

_Carry you _

_When the stars go blind _

_And the darkness starts to flood your eyes _

_When you're fallen behind _

_I will carry you  
_  
He would always be there for her, to help her along and carry her if she needed carrying.  
  
_Everybody cries _

_Everybody bleeds _

_No one ever said that life's an easy thing _

_That's the beauty of it _

_When you lose your way _

_Close your eyes and go to sleep _

_Wake up to another day  
  
When your world breaks down _

_And the voices tell you, turn around _

_When your dreams give out _

_I will carry you _

_Carry you_  
  
Satine hadn't had the best life, but he was going to change that. He was going to get her better and help her fulfill her dreams.  
  
_When the stars go blind _

_And the darkness starts to Flood your eyes _

_When you've fallen behind _

_I will carry you  
  
You should know now that you're not alone _

_Take my heart and we will find _

_You will find your way home_  
  
She had his heart, he was the light in her life and she was his.  
  
_When your dreams give out _

_I will carry you _

_Carry you _

_When the stars go blind _

_And the darkness starts to flood your eyes _

_When you've fallen behind _

_I will carry you _

_Carry you _

_I will carry you _

_Carry you_  
  
Christian looked down at Satine and smiled, she had fallen asleep. "I will always be there Satine, always." He whispered and then fell asleep himself.

A/N: Songs: **Turn by Travis** (my second favorit band Ever!) and I** Will Carry You by Clay Aiken** (I love his voice and I love that song) PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I want to get this all up for you guys so here is Chapter 18...only 2 more after this!

GollumRox: Yea I know Katie, and that is very very sad. She has been in some of my classes ever since middle school! Yea PoA wasnt that good but I had very HIGH expectations. It will get higher points once I see it again. and hehehe Ewan in Emma...I am ashamed to say I own that movie...but cuz of Ewan!

This Chapter is Dedicated to my friend in good ol' Scotland, LYNDSAY! I was suck for atleast an hour trying to find a song for this and she got on and found one in 2 seconds! and for having very good taste in music (hehehe I'm loving Snow Patrol)

****

**Chapter 18.**

Satine stayed in bed for days at a time. Christian helped her with passing the time. He had brought along some of his favorite books to read to her. So far they had gotten through Great Expectations, Pride and Prejudice, A Midsummer Night's Dream, The Taming Of The Shrew and Sense and Sensibility. They were now working on some of Shakespeare's Sonnets. And that is how they passed the many days of Satine's illness. Interrupted by checkups from the doctor or Satine's constant coughing.

And just when Christian thought she was getting better she would relapse and have a bad attack. But he stayed supportive and positive, Satine needed him and he would always be there for her.

Satine and Christian sat out on the balcony reading on one of Satine's better days.

He was continuing on with the Sonnets when he came upon his favorite one. He looked up at Satine and recited the 18th one to her from memory.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
  
And often is his gold complexion dimmed,  
  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
  
By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed:  
  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
  
Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,  
  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee. _

Satine smiled at him and he held his hand out to her. She got up from across the balcony where she was looking out over the edge and took his hand. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you to Christian, I love you so much." She told him snuggling closer to him.

"How are you feeling darling?" he asked.

She was about to answer when her body answered for her. She began to cough violently as Christian handed her a handkerchief. She took it and brought it up to her mouth and continued to cough. She was getting light headed and everything was starting to blur, then after a while of coughing she fainted in Christian's arms.  
  
Christian looked down at Satine and his eyes immediately went to the handkerchief, which was covered in blood. He quickly took Satine and put her on the bed and then ran off to find the doctor.  
  
He found the doctor in his study reading, "Satine, she fainted, come quick." He told him out of breath.  
  
The doctor went with him immediately with out question. When they arrived in the bedroom Christian went straight to the bed next to Satine. The doctor took out a stethoscope from his bag to check her pulse. It took him a while to fine one it was so faint. Then he checked her out fully, dreading the results. When he was finished he turned to Christian whose eyes were full of hope and love.  
  
"Christian.... I'm sorry, she has taken a turn for the worst; I don't know how long she will last. I am not even sure if she will make it through the night." He told the young man.  
  
Christian looked at the doctor shocked. "What are you talking about, she was doing just fine a little bit ago. She can't be dying she is fine." He told the doctor.  
  
"I know the illness can be like that, one minuet she will be fine and the next she can be an inch from death."  
  
"There has to be something we can do, anything?"  
  
"I'm sorry, there is nothing we can do. She is in God's hands now," the doctor said to Christian. "All you can do is stay by her side, and pray to god for a miracle."  
  
Christian looked at the doctor with tears streaking down his face as he left the room. He then moved his gaze towards Satine. He couldn't lose her; he would die with out her. He needed her more than he needed his next breath. He didn't know what he would do with out her.  
  
Christian slowly rose from the bed and went to get a chair from across the room. He brought it over next to Satine's bed and sank down, taking her hand in his.  
  
_How do I, _

_Get through the night without you? _

_If I had to live without you, _

_What kind of life would that be? _

_Oh, I need you in my arms, _

_Need you to hold, _

_You're my world, my heart, my soul, _

_If you ever leave, _

_Baby you would take away everything good in my life, _

_And tell me now_  
  
Satine was his life she meant everything to him. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms forever.  
  
_How do I live without you? _

_I want to know, _

_How do I breathe without you? _

_If you ever go, _

_How do I ever, ever survive? _

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live? _

_Without you, _

_There'd be no sun in my sky, _

_There would be no love in my life, _

_There'd be no world left for me._  
  
He wouldn't be able to live with out her, what would be the reason to?  
  
_And I, _

_Baby I don't know what I would do, _

_I'd be lost if I lost you, _

_If you ever leave, _

_Baby you would take away everything real in my life, _

_And tell me now, _

_How do I live without you? _

_I want to know, _

_How do I breathe without you? _

_If you ever go,_  
  
He would be lost with out her. His father would make him come back and work for him but he would be useless, too heart broken to do anything.  
  
_How do I ever, ever survive? _

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live? _

_Please tell me baby, _

_How do I go on? _

_If you ever leave, _

_Baby you would take away everything, _

_I need you with me, _

_Baby don't you know that you're everything, _

_Real in my life?_  
  
She couldn't leave him; she was the world to him.

_And tell me now, _

_How do I live without you, _

_I want to know, _

_How do I breathe without you? _

_If you ever go, _

_How do I ever, ever survive? _

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live? _

_How do I live without you? _

_How do I live without you baby? _

_How do I live?_  
  
He couldn't live, it was plain and simple, it was impossible for him to live with out her now, she was too much of a part of him.  
  
"I cant live with out you Satine." He whispered through his tears.

A/N: wipes tear from eye so sad. Song: **How Do I Live by Leanne Rimes! **Thx Lyndsay!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N:ok here u go chapter 19....last one, well other than the epilouge....i know its kind of rushed but when I wrote it I wanted to finish the fic...hope you like....and dont laugh at the names of the kids. PLZ REVIEW!

GollumRox: ummm yea I doubt she will die, come on I hate the ending of the movie...makes me cry. why would i do it all over again? That is sad for katie, she is really nice. and Emma, i laughed at his Hair and how bad he is in that movie....

**Chapter 19.**

Christian sat there days on end. He wouldn't leave her side for anything. Jude would bring him food and he would keep him company. They talked about everything and over the time they had been at the doctor's house Jude and Christian had become great friends. Jude was there learning to become a doctor but only because his father had wanted him to. He had wanted to move to America and paint, but his father wouldn't let him and he didn't have the guts like Christian to just get up and leave. So he was stuck working, but he had grown to like it, he liked helping people.  
  
Christian was thankful for Jude's presence. He needed someone to talk to, to get everything out and since Satine was in bad shape he had no one else to tell.  
  
After over a week of sitting by Satine's side Christian was staring off into space doing nothing. Jude and the doctor were out helping a family and weren't due back for another hour or so. So Christian just sat, dreaming about a future with Satine. They lived in a house out in the country, with Christian writing and doing well and Satine completely healthy. They had kids, 2 of them. A boy named Ewan and a baby girl named Nicole. Every thing was perfect.  
  
Christian was pulled out of this dream world by a sound he hadn't heard in over a week, coughing. He quickly turned his focus to the source of the noise, Satine. He looked at her eyes, debating whether or not to open. Finally her eye made up their mind and fluttered open. They darted around the room and then landed on Christian who was sitting in his chair next to the bed, all his focus on Satine.  
  
"Christian?" She finally whispered, bringing him to tears.  
  
"Satine, oh god Satine." He said moving to the bed and enveloping her in a hug. "I am so happy you are awake, I thought.... I was going to lose you." He said crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry Chris." Was all she could say, she just hugged him back with all the strength she could manage.  
  
He finally pulled back and looked her in the eye. "I love you." He told her.  
  
"I love you to Christian, I love you so much." She said looking at him. He looked exhausted. He had wrinkled clothes on and hadn't shaved for over a week, she also doubted he had taken a shower in that amount of time as well. But she didn't care; she knew where he was the whole time. By her side, his hand wrapped around hers, she had felt his presence and heard him sing to her, pray to god and talk to someone.  
  
"How long has it been?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't know, over a week, 9 or 10 days I think. I lost track after a while. The doctor said it would take a miracle for you to live." He said starting to tear up, thinking about what could have happened.  
  
"I'm here now Christian, I will never leave you, I promise." She told him stroking his face with her hands.  
  
Christian pulled her close to him and lay down. He had never felt more relived, than he was feeling now, lying in bed with Satine safely in his arms, awake and breathing.  
  
The silence of the house was disturbed by the loud noise of the front door closing. Dr. McGregor and Jude had returned. Christian looked down at Satine "I need to get the doctor, tell him you are awake, he needs to check on you." He told her.  
  
She nodded and he kissed her forehead and got up and left the room. He hurried down the stairs and almost ran into Jude at the bottom.  
  
"Whoa, Christian buddy what's the rush?"  
  
"Satine, she is awake." He told him. "Where is the doctor?"  
  
"In the study putting away his things." Jude told him in awe.  
  
Christian half ran down the hall and burst into the study. "Satine is awake." He said out of breath.  
  
The doctor got up and joined Christian up the stairs and into the bedroom where Satine was, sitting up reading something. Christian recognized it as the song he had sang to her on the night she had passed out. She smiled at him and wiped her eyes gaining her composer for the doctor.  
  
"Miss Satine, you.... you're awake." The doctor said surprised.  
  
"Yea" she said as the doctor moved over to her to do a complete check up on her.  
  
After the long and extensive check up on Satine, Christian took a seat next to her on the bed. He took her hand in his ready for anything the doctor had to say to them.  
  
"I...I'm surprised to say this, but it seems Satine is doing much better." The doctor said in awe. "She is out of the rough patch and shall be in good health in a couple of weeks." He told the couple.  
  
Christian just smiled and, ignoring his promise one more time, pulled Satine into one of the most passionate kisses either have ever had. "You're going to be alright, you're going to be alright." He whispered after they had finally pulled apart.  
  
The doctor smiled at the couple. "I guess all your praying helped boy, it's a miricle Satine is alive." He said packing his things up.  
  
Christian just smiled and wiped the tears of joy falling down his face.  
  
"Satine still needs to stay in bed for a couple of days and still needs to take it easy until she is fully recovered." The doctor told them.  
  
They both nodded and the doctor left the room.  
  
"I love you Christian." Satine whispered wrapping her arms around his neck. She knew that he was her miracle, her angel. She wouldn't have made it through this with out him.  
  
"I love you to Satine." Christian said lying back down and wrapping his arms around Satine. And he finally fell into a deep peaceful sleep, for the first time in a month or so. Finally knowing that everything would be all right, and that he and Satine would live a long and happy life together.  
  
**FIN!**

A/N: aww so sad its almost done...but YAY! she doesnt die! who would have thought! hehehe

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! they all belong to Bazzy Baz

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	20. Epilogue

A/N: cries VERY LAST CHAPTER!! Hope you guys liked this story...if not sorry!

Sandra Athrenael: Thx for the ideas and stuff, I will keep it in mind if I do any other Fics....This was my frist Fan Fic and well I am not the best writer so I tried my best!

Special Thx to Tani and GollumRox...who have been reading this since the beginning!!!

**Epilogue**  
  
Two and a half weeks has passed since the doctor said Satine would be ok. And she had been. She had recovered fully and no signs of the consumption were present in either Satine or Christian, who had a checkup under the wishes of Satine. They were both very lucky, and they knew it.  
  
Christian stood in the room they had occupied over the last month, where he had gotten the worst and the best news of his life. And today they were leaving; Satine and him were going back to London. Christian had a promise to keep and he missed his brother. But he would miss it here. He would miss Doctor McGregor who had helped them through the hardest time in their life so far, and Jude, who had become Christian's best friend and had been there for him when he needed someone the most.  
  
Christian was lost in his thoughts when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waste. He turned around to see Satine smiling at him. He kissed her tenderly and then voiced his thoughts. "I'm going to miss this place." He told Satine.  
  
Satine smiled at him, "Yea but its time to move on. Time to go back to London and start a life together."  
  
Christian smiled at the thought and began to sing.  
  
_Desperate for changing, starving for truth   
I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete   
I'll take your invitation; you take all of me now_  
  
Whenever Christian was around Satine he would forget how to speak, she made him numb.  
  
_I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held on to   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you   
I'm living for the only thing I know   
I'm running and I question where to go   
And I don't know what I'm diving into   
Just hanging by a moment here with you_  
  
He never questioned what he did for Satine, leaving Paris, going for help, or leaving for Scotland. He would do anything and everything for her without question.  
  
_There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find   
There's nothing in the world that can change my mind   
There is nothing else   
There is nothing else   
There is nothing else_  
  
Christian, to Satine's surprise, slowly got down on one knee.  
  
_Desperate for changing, starving for truth   
I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you  
  
Desperate for changing Starving for truth   
I'm closer to where I started I'm Chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held on to   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you   
I'm living for the only thing I know   
I'm running and I question where to go   
And I don't know what I'm diving into   
Just hanging by a moment here with you_  
  
Every moment they spent together Christian, if possible, grew to love her more.  
  
_Just hanging by a moment   
Hanging by a moment   
Hanging by a moment   
Hanging by a moment here with you  
_  
"Satine, I love every moment we spend together and want to spend the rest of my life by your side. We have been through so much together and it has made me love you even more. While you were sick I had time to think and I know with all my heart we were meant to be together and I can't live with out you." He took Satine's hand in his and pulled a box out of his pocket.  
  
She just stood there shocked, with tears of joy falling down her face, knowing he was going to ask the one question she had been waiting for him to ask her for what seemed like a lifetime.  
  
"Satine I love you more then life itself, and I always will come what may. So what I am trying to say is will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he asked flipping open the box to reveal a simple gold band with a diamond in the shape of a heart right in the middle.  
  
Satine gasped and was speechless, but she finally found her voice when she noticed Christian sitting on the floor still on one knee, looking at her nervously awaiting her answer. "Yes, Christian I will ma-" but she was cut off by Christian jumping up for joy, kissing her passionately and wrapping his arms tightly around her.  
  
"I love you darling, I love you so much." Christian said sliding the ring onto her finger.  
  
"I love you to Chris, until my dying day." Satine said knowing that wouldn't be for years and years.

A/N: I had to get them ingaged atleast befor I ended. The song is **Hanging by a Moment by Life House**....I still dont know how well it fits...but I changed that song 4 times..first it was Open Arms by Creed and then With or Without You by U2 and then Always On My Mind by Phantom Planet...then to the song up there....NOW REVIEW! PLZZZZ!

oh and still not sure about a Sequal...If I have the time I will. But I dont know, between work and shooting a short film with a film crew from Chicago starting next week, I might not have anytime...BUT WE WILL SEE!


End file.
